Marking Her Man
by FkYouHackers
Summary: Kamito is in love with claire but he is oblivious to her feelings for him so things have gotten a little awkward between the two of them so Claire decided she would banish all the awkwardness and she believes she has the answer to how to do so,so Kamito is unsuspecting prey.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance it is owned by Yu Shimizu**

* * *

Through the campus walked the two Elementalers known as Claire and Kamito the one grumbling about the chilly morning air while the other one was humming cheerfully alongside him with the former being confused as to why the latter was so chipper all of a sudden but then he was shocked.

Kamito : What the heck?(he asked feeling his arm enveloped in warmth looked to his side).

Claire : There now you can stop shivering complaining(she said holding one of Kamito's arms).

In their room an hour earlier.

Kamito Kazehya peacefully had been sleeping in his bed that morning without Est bothering him by waking him up because she'd gone into her sword form the night before,she'd stay so for a while however what Kamito wasn't expecting

was getting a

sudden wake-up call.

Kamito : Wha!(He startled awake to see a smirking Claire Rouge on his lap over the bed sheets).

Claire : Kamito today you and I are going to hang out together I'm not taking no for an answer.

Kamito : Don't I get a say in this?(he asked dreading what she had in store for him then).

Claire : Oh come on it's nothing bad. promise I won't do anything to you(she smiled softly).

At the present moment.

That's how Kamito found himself being led through the school campus by Claire who had been keeping a firm but gentle grip on the right arm of Kamito that made his face heat up noticably.

Kamito : Claire where on Earth are we going? You dragged me out of bed real early.

Claire : If you must know Kamito if you must know were just going anywhere just to hang out.

Kamito : That makes sense so you aren't going to try and burn me for something I did not do?

Claire : I'm sorry about that I guess that I just kept suspecting you since you're a guy.

Kamito : Oh fine then I forgive ya but there was never a time where I've held it against you.

Claire : Really?(she stopped and brought him to a halt as well to look up at him hopefully).

Kamito : Yeah(he senses her gaze on his face and looks down to her causing him to blush even more).

Claire notices this and giggles which is very unlike her it's just that his blush was an indication that he actually found her attractive and it made her giddy and she felt lighter because of it knowing that she had that kind of effect on him and she relished in that knowledge and after a while she dragged him onwards.

Claire : (Claire dragged Kamito into the new cafe on the school's campus).

Once they were seated across from each other and waited for the waitress she looked at him and stared him right in the eyes causing them to twinkle vividly with a slew of emotions thus she knew he liked her despite the apprehension she saw in them she could also see the affection he was urgently trying to hide.

Claire : Kamito I just want to know in your personal opinion are we friends?

Kamito : Yes definitely Claire we've known each other for a long time so I say we are friends.

The waiter came and asked them for their orders and Kamito just ordered a few pancakes Claire ordered the same causing Kamito to give her a puzzled look and again she giggled and he laughed a little with her and shook his head at her in amusement causing her to smile a knee weakening smile.

Kamito : "If I wasn't seated my knees would buckle and I'd me a mass of putty on the floor."

Claire : So what is going on in that head of yours right now Kamito?(she asked smirking).

Kamito : Well uh not much Claire it's just you have no idea what your expression was just like.

Claire : What was it like Kamito? Was it not like my usual ones?(she reached her hand to his).

Kamito : If this is revenge for me flustering you I'm sorry(he gasped as she grasped his hand).

Claire : No it isn't I'm just teasing you but I'm not gonna lie holding your hand feels quite nice.

They were interrupted when the waiter came and put their stacks of pancakes in front of them therefore Claire had to let go of Kamito's hand return her own hand to her side of the table she'd take this a step further and make Kamito hers,they ate their pancakes payed left to the park.

Claire : (she pulled him down to her level looked into his eyes) look I like you Kamito.

Kamito : I uh like you too Claire that's why things have been so awkward so uhm what now?

Claire : (She bit him between his neck and shoulders leaving a bite mark with her sharp incisors).

He blushed hard at that and that he actually enjoyed the sensation of her teeth piercing his flesh.

Claire : I've marked you as mine so now you're my boyfriend and I know you won't object.

Kamito : I sure won't(he says shyly and shakily hugs her closer to him by her waist).

Claire : Heh(she giggls pulls his mouth down to between her neck and shoulder)bite me here.

Kamito : (He obliged and bit down into her soft tantalizing flesh leaving his own mark).

Claire : And now I am yours(she lifts her head up whispers in his ear)Love you Kamito.

Kamito : Love you too Claire and I will make sure that the whole world knows it.

Claire plants her soft lips on his engaging him in a fierce French Kiss leaving bystanders in awe.

**The End.**


End file.
